ABC
The American Broadcasting Company (abbreviated ABC, stylized as abc since 1962) is an American commercial broadcast television network. It is the world's fifth-oldest major network. The network was created on October 12, 1943, as a radio network, successor to the NBC Blue Network which was purchased by Edward Noble, then extended its operations to television in 1948. In the mid-1950s, ABC merged with United Paramount Theatres, a former subsidiary of Paramount Pictures. Leonard Goldenson, who had been the head of UPT, made the new television network profitable by leading it to broadcast many successful series. In the 1970s, ABC sold its theater operation division to Henry Plitt, who renamed it as Plitt Theatres. In the 1980s, after buying an 80% stake in the cable sports channel ESPN, the network merged with the publishing-broadcasting group Capital Cities Communications. In 1996, ABC and Capital Cities' other assets were purchased by The Walt Disney Company. As one of the "Big Three television networks", ABC has broadcast many programs that have contributed significantly to American popular culture. These include classic series such as Batman, Charlie's Angels, The Brady Bunch, Happy Days, Roseanne, and The Fugitive; as well as live broadcasts such as Monday Night Football. Programming Animated Programming In the 1950's ABC began featuring a multitude of animated series and continued to do so until 2011 when the channel got rid of all children oriented programming. *''Acrobat Ranch'' (1950-1951) *''The Mickey Mouse Club'' (1955–1959) *''Rocky and Bullwinkle'' (1959–1961; 1964–1973) *''Matty's Funday Funnies'' (1960–1962) *''Top Cat'' (1962–1963) *''Hoppity Hooper'' (1964-1967) *''Beany and Cecil'' (1962–1968; 1988) *''The Bugs Bunny Show'' and later incarnations (1962–1968; 1973–1975; 1985–2000) *''The Jetsons'' (1963–1964) *''The New Casper Cartoon Show'' (1963–1970) *''Milton the Monster'' (1965–1968) *''The Beatles'' (1965–1969) *''Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales'' (1966) *''Peter Potamus'' (1966–1967) *''The King Kong Show'' (1966–1969) *''Linus the Lionhearted'' (1966–1969) *''Journey to the Center of the Earth'' (1967–1969) *''Fantastic Four'' (1967–1970) *''Spider-Man'' (1967–1970) *''George of the Jungle'' (1967–1970; 1997) *''The Adventures of Gulliver'' (1968–1970) *''Fantastic Voyage'' (1968–1970) *''Dudley Do-Right'' (1969–1970) *''The Cattanooga Cats'' (1969–1971) *''The Hardy Boys'' (1969–1971) *''Hot Wheels'' (1969–1971) *''Skyhawks'' (1969–1971) *''Jonny Quest'' (1970–1972) *''Will the Real Jerry Lewis Please Sit Down?'' (1970–1972) *''The Groovie Goolies'' (1971-1972) *''The Funky Phantom'' (1971–1973) *''The Jackson 5ive'' (1971–1973) *''The Brady Kids'' (1972–1974) *''Kid Power'' (1972–1974) *''Goober and the Ghost Chasers'' (1973) *''Mission: Magic!'' (1973–1974) *''Lassie's Rescue Rangers'' (1973–1975) *''Yogi's Gang'' (1973–1975) *''Super Friends'' (1973–1986) *Schoolhouse Rock (1973–1986; 1992–2000) *''Devlin'' (1974–1976) *''Hong Kong Phooey'' (1974–1976) *''These Are the Days'' (1974–1976) *''The New Adventures of Gilligan'' (1974–1977) *''The Great Grape Ape Show'' (1975–1976) *''Uncle Croc's Block'' (1975–1976) *''The Oddball Couple'' (1975–1977) *''The Tom and Jerry Show'' (1975–1977) *''The Mumbly Cartoon Show'' (1976–1977) *''Jabberjaw'' (1976–1978) *''Krofft Supershow'' (1976–1978) *''All Scooby-Doo series from The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour to A Pup Named Scooby Doo'' (1976–1986, 1988–1991) *''The All-New Pink Panther Show'' (1978–1979) *''Fangface'' (1978–1979) *''H.E.L.P.!'' (1979) *''Spider-Woman'' (1979–1980) *''The Plastic Man Comedy/Adventure Show'' (1979–1981) *''Fonz and the Happy Days Gang'' (1980–1982) *''Heathcliff'' (1980–1982) *''Thundarr the Barbarian'' (1980–1982) *''Richie Rich'' (1980–1983) *''Goldie Gold and Action Jack'' (1981–1982) *''Laverne & Shirley in the Army'' (1981–1982) *''Mork & Mindy/Laverne & Shirley/Fonz Hour'' (1982–1983) *''Pac-Man'' (1982–1984) *''The Puppy's Further Adventures'' (1982–1984) *''Monchichis'' (1983–1984) *''Rubik, the Amazing Cube'' (1983–1985) *''The Littles'' (1983–1986) *''Wolf Rock TV'' (1984) *''Mighty Orbots'' (1984–1985) *''Turbo Teen'' (1984–1985) *''Star Wars: Droids'' (1985–1986) *''Star Wars: Ewoks'' (1985–1987) *''The Wuzzles'' (1986–1987) *''The Care Bear Family'' (1986–1988) *''The Flintstone Kids'' (1986–1988) *''Pound Puppies'' (1986–1988) *''The Real Ghostbusters'' (1986–1991) *''Little Clowns of Happytown'' (1987–1988) *''My Pet Monster'' (1987–1988) *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' (1988–2002) *''Beetlejuice'' (1989–1992) *''Little Rosey'' (1990–1991) *''New Kids on the Block'' (1990–1991) *''The Wizard of Oz'' (1990–1991) *''Hammerman'' (1991–1992) *''The Pirates of Dark Water'' (1991–1992) *''Darkwing Duck'' (1991–1993) *''Goof Troop'' (1992–1993) *''Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa'' (1992–1994) *''The Addams Family'' (1992–1995) *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (1993–1994) *''Tales From the Cryptkeeper'' (1993–1994) *''Cro'' (1993–1995) *''ReBoot'' (1994–1995) *''Bump in the Night'' (1994–1996) *''Free Willy'' (1994–1996) *''Dumb and Dumber: The Animated Series'' (1995–1996) *''Madeline'' (1995–1996) *''What-a-Mess'' (1995–1996) *''Mighty Ducks'' (1996–1997) *''Disney's Doug'' (1996–1999) *''Gargoyles'' (1996–1997) *''Jungle Cubs'' (1996–1997) *''Quack Pack'' (1996–1997) *''DuckTales'' (1997) *''Nightmare Ned'' (1997) *''Science Court'' (1997–1998) *''Pepper Ann'' (1997–2000) *''Recess'' (1997–2001) *''Hercules'' (1998–1999) *''Squigglevision'' (1998–1999) *''Mickey Mouse Works'' (1998–2001) *''Sabrina: The Animated Series'' (1999–2001) *''The Weekenders'' (2000–2001) *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' (2000–2002) *''Teacher's Pet'' (2000–2002) *''House of Mouse'' (2001–2002) *''Lloyd in Space'' (2001–2002) *''Fillmore!'' (2002–2003) *''Teamo Supremo'' (2002–2003) *''Kim Possible'' (2002–2006) *''The Proud Family'' (2002–2006) *''Lilo & Stitch: The Series'' (2003–2006) *''W.I.T.C.H.'' (2004–2005) *''The Buzz on Maggie'' (2005–2006) *''The Emperor's New School'' (2006–2011) *''The Replacements'' (2006–2011) Category:Television Channel